The Stranger That Changed It All
by Boppy.x
Summary: Bella has been all on her own in her old farmhouse for years, so what happens when almost brother Emmett brings round a cute and AVAILABLE guy then gets stuck there because of a huge storm? Read to find out.x. Doubt its any good sorry .x.   no lemons
1. Welcome Guests

_Hey just wanted t add the disclaimer. I own nothing from this except for the plot, all rights go to S Meyer. Hope you enjoy.x._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welcome guest<strong>_

_**B POV**_

"_Jasper, Bella." Alice screeched as another bolt of thunder shook the house._

"_Its okay baby, I'm here. Bella is just in the kitchen getting candles." I heard Jasper say soothing Alice._

"_Gosh this is hell of a storm. Ali, Jazz why don't you go and get some blankets." They went off still holding hands. Alice was my baby sister even if she was 20. She was tiny and pixie-like and hated storms. I was glad Jasper was here. They'd been dating steady for about a year now and he was 21._

_I had invited them to stay over at my big farmhouse over the summer and they had gladly accepted. Unlike her past boyfriends I approved of Jazz. We'd all been good friends in high school along with his brother Emmett. All four of us looked nothing alike, but we had been great friends for years. I hadn't really spoken much to Emmett since we left for seperate colleges, but he was still like my big brother._

_Jazz and Ali came back then with around 50 blankets. The house was huge and full of old heirlooms that had been left to me and Alice with the house. Ali had insisted that I keep the house though as long as she was allowed to come and go whenever, to which I gladly greed to._

_Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Alice was getting more scared and Jasper had gone into full protection mode in front of her._

_I went to open the door._

_I opened it and was pulled into a bone crushing hug that could only belong to one person._

"_Emmett!" I screamed, hugging him back._

"_Hey Bells, miss me much?" He said pulling back. I started to cry, silent tears running down my face as I looked at him._

"_I sure as hell did you big dope now what are you doing here?" I said smiling._

"_I'll explain in a sec. But can we come in first, its raining buckets out there."_

"_Of course you big oaf." I said pulling him inside. Wait. We? I looked behind Emmett then froze. There stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had green eyes, bronze hair and was dripping wet._

"_Oh shit! Come in, come in." I mumbled blushing. He came to stand behind Emmett whilst, a blonde woman stood by his side. This had to Rosalie. I smiled at her and shut the door._

"_Oh Jesus you're soaked. Sit down, sit down. I'll get drinks." I said running to the kitchen trying to kill my blush._

_**E POV**_

_Suddenly I didn't notice the rain. I didn't notice the anything but the beautiful woman opening the door._

_I was stunned when Emmett jumped at her. I couldn't help but feel jealous as she hugged him back. They were obliviously good friends. Were they more? No, Emmett wouldn't do that to Rose._

_Looking at my sister's face as she watched them it became clear that she knew who this beautiful woman was, and that she was okay with the hugging thing._

_She looked at me then and I could feel my heart stop beating as she was bathed in light from the doorway giving her an angelic glow._

_Then too soon she moved away._

"_Oh shit!" She said. Even swearing she sounded amazing. "Come in, come in." I was broken from my trance by Rose poking my back. I walked in a watched as the she ran to the kitchen._

_**B POV**_

_I walked back in the room to see each of my guest wrapped in blankets._

_I put the tray of drinks on the table and looked at Emmett._

"_Oh right, yeah. Bells, Alice, Jazz this is Rose and her brother Edward."_

_Edward, what a beautiful name._

"_Rose, here was in some of my classes at the college and we started dating and that was how I found that Edward was her brother."_

_I nodded and smiled._

"_Rosie, Edward, this is my brother Jasper as you know and his girlfriend Alice and her sister Bella. We've been friends since high school. We're like a little family when we get together."_

"_Hi." I said with Alice and Jasper. They smiled. I caught Edward's eye and quickly looked down blushing again._

"_So, Em what are you doing here?" Alice asked calming down from her shock._

"_Emmett decided to drop in when his oh, so reliable jeep broke down." Rosalie said with a smile._

"_Plus we'd been heading back to forks for summer. So, we would've met sooner or later." Emmett added. Typical Emmett, he loved his jeep. No one could fault it according to him._

_**Later That Day**_

_**BPOV**_

_The storm was too bad for anyone to get anywhere at the moment, so I _happily _offered one of my guest rooms._

"Emmett, you guys stay for as long as you want right." I said, even thought I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Bells, we can't do that this is your house."

"Em, don't get me started on that. Everyone I love is welcome here, I told you to never forget that. Anyway who knows when the storm will stop? Ali and Jazz are staying too. Plus don't forget how my mom decorated yours and Jazz's rooms here years ago. There still fine. I'm pretty sure that Ali and Jazz will be bunking anyway. You can take them; I have extra if that's uncomfortable. Just... please Emmy. Stay?"

I knew he'd go for this. I always mumbled and pleaded to get my way. Emmett always fell for it too.

"Fine. Okay, we'll stay."

Rosalie looked relieved. I'm pretty sure I just looked smug. But Edward, I couldn't tell what he was thinking; he was just looking at me all cutely.

"Come on I'll you where your rooms are and you can get settled. I've got some clothes up here too, that'll probably fit you guys c'mon."

I ran up the stairs feeling bubbly and excited. It was rare for me to get visitors. So I was going to take this opportunity to spoil them rotten.

Alice came to grab my arm and came to stand with me as I showed them their rooms.

**E POV**

The house was huge. We were led up one flight of stairs and taken down a corridor.

She stopped then to pointing to what must have been Emmett's old room. It was all green, green carpet, wall paper, ceiling, hell even the bed was green. It had all been designed amazingly to fit Emmett.

"God, it hasn't changed a bit." He marvelled. "How come it's still so clean?"

Bella bushed again, she looked lovely when she blushed.

"Well there's not much to do. When you live in a big house like this on your own." She smiled.

I'm pretty sure I did to. I couldn't help it, she was so pretty plus she'd said all alone, surely that meant that she didn't have a boyfriend.

Next we moved to what I guessed was Alice's room. It was pink everywhere with a wardrobe covering the longest wall and a huge extra king size bed right in the middle.

Alice smiled, "This is mine and Jasper's room." she said. Jasper smiled too looking at her. They were obviously in love.

"Well, ah, moving on." Bella said trying to be polite while her sister started making out with her boyfriend. "Next is my room. Feel free to knock if you need anything," She said, I kept that in mind.

"Then that's Jazz's old room, Edward I'll guess you'll be in here. Oh yeah and each has an en suite, but if it need stocking up then extras should be in that cupboard there." She looked happy, and then seemed to remember something. "Sorry," she said, "Make yourself at home all of you. Each wardrobe is stocked with men's clothes in those two rooms. I'm not sure if you're my size, but you can borrow my clothes Rosalie. But if there too big then I'm sure Alice could lend you some." She seemed regretful that she didn't actually have a shop here for us.

"Its fine Bella, thank you and please call me Rose. If anything your being too kind."

Bella smiled.

"Well, please make yourselves at home though, why don't I make us some tea?"

We nodded. Bella seemed absolutely perfect. I couldn't believe someone like her actually existed. I smiled going into Jaspers old room. It was huge; some serious money had gone into this house. I smiled again at the double bed as I sat on it, a water bed, my favourite. I figured I'd be smiling a lot for the next few days.

* * *

><p><em>It would be great to get feedback .x.<em>


	2. Water Fight

_Hey as you know i own nothing but hte plot .x. And thanks to all who read and reviewed, I really like hearing what you think about it .x._

* * *

><p><strong>Water Fight<strong>

**B POV**

I was loving being a hostess and with the weather only getting worse, it looked like I would be for a while.

We had all resorted back into a childish-way of life gossiping, playing on the Wii – it was Ali's idea for me to get one - and staying up late telling stories. It was fun being back together and Edward and Rose just seemed to fit in with it all.

"Oh My God!" I screamed at the top of my lung. Suddenly Emmett, Edward and Jasper were all there.

"Bella what's wrong?" I was startled that Edward was the one to ask.

I blushed "Oh, it's just. Uh, I was looking through some boxes and found some of our old games and stuff. I guess I got over excited."

I let out a nervous giggle. _Dear God_, I thought,_ I think I'm falling for him_.

"Ooh! Whatcha find?" Emmett asked his voice full of excitement. I laughed.

"Grab the box, we'll take it down and look."

Jasper and Emmett were soon down the stairs and Edward just stood there looking at me. Finally he spoke.

"Sorry, you just really scared me back then." I smiled blushing. I felt so nervous around Edward.

"Um...we should see what games there are before Emmett finds a bomb or something." I mumbled awkwardly. Edward snapped out of it and headed down the stairs. _God, did I say something wrong? Ah crap, I'm so stupid._

**E POV**

I felt stupid and God I'd just walked off. She probably thought I was bipolar or something.

But when she screamed, all I could do was run to her. I hadn't even thought about it. My life seemed to depend on her being okay. It hurt to hear that scream, that's when I knew after a few day of knowing her, already I would do anything for her. I was in love with an almost stranger. I had to find out how she felt...

"Earth to Edward." Rosie laughed.

"God Edward, they said, since we're most unbiased we were the team captains. Jeez, c'mon I picked Bella. Who do you pick?" I realised I had a water gun in my hand.

"Um...Emmett?"

"Good choice my friend." He said giving me a high five.

"Looks like we should make this boy vs. girls, then, come on Alice we need a pixie."

I snapped fully out of it now, as my competitive mode slipped on.

"Right, for everyone's sake, let's just keep it on the bottom two floors and out of the bedrooms in use." Bella called, "Right, boys west side, girls east start on the signal," She saw our puzzled faces, "It's okay, you'll know the signal. So off you go. Losers!" She smiled and walked away. Giving a cheeky smile over her shoulder.

Just for male pride we had to win this.

**B POV**

"Oh yeah, we are soo gonna win." We practically sing-songed. Rose had instantly become close to me and Ali, she was already like family.

She took charge. "Right, so we already know we're going to win, but we need to discuss strategy. Alice, Jasper has a soft spot for you, so you take him." Alice giggled

"He can never resist these puppy dog eyes." She said and we all laughed.

"Sorry Bella, but I really wanna take on Emmett. Can you handle Eddie-boy?"

"Oh please, I could take all three with my eyes closed." I sniggered.

We decided the game should start then, so I put on the mission impossible tune on the surround sound - the house was pretty high tech - and screamed 'attack' with Ali and Rose.

I signalled that I was going upstairs, while Rose followed me. We went separate ways and after a while I came head to head with Edward.

I grinned this was gonna be so easy.

Then I blasted him and ran for my life. I laughed as I heard him chasing me and turned into a corridor, shutting the door behind me.

I heard him stumble at the door and looped around, so that I was behind him. Then I got him again and laughed harder, running round corners as I hear the rest of the battle from around the house. Then I ducked into an alcove and waited...

**E POV**

God she was good at this. It was probably a good thing the house was so big. I didn't think Emmett and Jasper would take it too well if I kissed their little sister in front of it, but I knew at this rate I would kiss her. It would be too good an opportunity to lose, well if I got one anyway. I wasn't a guy that would just kiss a girl.

I saw her then, I felt awkward because her water gun and chest were sticking out. I pretended to run past and stopped turning back on her. I shot her as fast as I could, while she tried to shoot me, her gun was empty. I looked at mine and move forwards. I still had half a tank.

"Surrender?" I asked moving up close.

She blushed smiling.

"Edward." She said moving forward mesmerising me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes?" I said trying to calm down.

She smiled then it was strangely mischievous.

"Thanks!" she said grabbing my gun and running.

She was such cheat.

I race back to her forgetting the gun she dropped. She turned around squirting me as she did. I had lost to the girl I was trying to impress. That was just great.

"Okay, okay. You win." I admitted. She laughed

"It was just a matter of time, Eddie-boy, only a matter of time." She said laughing.

I looked down at her then to see how wet both were. Jesus Christ. I would swear that someone hated me up there.

"Uh. . . Bella?" I said looking away as fast as I could.

"Yeah?" she asked still looking smug.

"Erm... you may want to change your shirt. Sorry."

"Oh My God. Shit." She squeaked running to her room, blushing beautifully.

I walked back downstairs then with my hands in the air just in case, while mentally stopping myself from thinking of what I had just seen through Bella's very see-through shirt.

* * *

><p><em>So review if you want (I hope you do .x.) Plus thanks to the amazing Miss May for typing this up, its up to her when the next chapters come through, thanks again. Hayley .x.<em>


	3. Feast

_Hey as you know i own nothing but the plot .x. And thanks to all who read and reviewed, I really like hearing what you think about it .x._

* * *

><p><strong>Feast<strong>

**B OV **

"Erm... you may want to change your shirt. Sorry." I looked down to see what he was an about. My top was see-through.

"Oh My God! Shit!" I said running as fast as I could. I was soo going to kill Alice and her stupid wardrobe ideas. I didn't think I'd be able to go downstairs again, I was so embarrassed. I almost cried.

I decided to take a shower and more importantly change my clothes.

When that was done I sat done for a while._ God Edward would think I was some kind of hussy wearing clothes to a water fight that went see through._ I couldn't believe she hadn't thought to say...

(Knock knock)

"Go away!" I called.

"C'mon Bells it's me and Rosie. We've got ice cream." I smiled; Ali always knew how to help.

"Fine, come in."

True to their word they had a huge tub of ice cream.

"Edward told us what happened." God somehow that made it worse, what had he said, had he laughed, joked? How was I ever going to look at him again? I had practically stripped in front of him.

"Bella chill. He was a total gentleman about it." Ali said again knowing where my head was at.

"Oh yeah, Bella don't worry about that. He had a girlfriend once who dumped him after he hadn't kissed her after the second date. Sometimes I swear he's gay." Rose said, this kind of helped and also made me feel worse.

Great. The guy I liked was gay. No wonder he seemed so kind. "Okay. I'll make some dinner now."

Everyone knew I cooked when I was getting over stuff. When my parents died, when me and Ali had started college, I had cleaned put the house of food and made enough to give some to everyone in the town of Forks. That's just what I'd done. I got so overwhelmed I cooked for a day non-stop, and then when I ran out of everything I broke. Ali had already done her crying but still she came and sat with me and cried with me. Again after around a day I toughened up. I was the oldest now and I had to take charge. I filled my old Chevy truck with the food and went round the town to delivering. I thanked everyone for their thanks and support and had them take the food. That's what I would do now cook and get over it. Ali knew this as well as I did and smiled at me.

"Okay Bells, okay."

**E POV**

A few hours ago Bella had finally come down thanks to Rosie and Alice. Since then she'd been cooking. After blushing madly and frantically running through the room that is. Wonderful smells had been drifting from the kitchen and Emmett and Jasper were practically screaming to get into the kitchen, eagerness rolling off them in waves. I knew they expected a feast I just didn't understand why.

Alice saw the confusion in my eyes and explained.

"Sorry, Bella's a comfort cooker2007 and my first year in my new school. it was a large building with stone walls and stainedglass windows- it also happened to be a boarding school.. It's hard to explain but when she's upset or worried she cooks and well she's had a lot of practice to get better. As you can tell we'll probably be eating this for days but trust me it'll taste so good you won't care."

I didn't understand how Bella could be so petite then. I think Alice saw that too.

"Oh she never really eats any of the food. Only if she has guests. When our parents died she gave something to everyone in Fork and kept nothing for us. It's shocking really, I never understood why she did that, hell, and no one really does. Ever since Emmett and Jazz start acting like they've been starved when Bella cooks. She never realises that it just tastes so good and ends up going all maternal an them, it's scary to watch a 22 year old girl like that I'll warn you, but trust me if you stay long enough you'll get used to it."

I smiled my thanks as I watched Jasper and Em creep closer to the kitchen.

"Dinner guys!" her beautiful voice chimed from the kitchen. For some reason that sounded amazing to me, I wanted to hear it everyday; I just wasn't sure why.

Emmett and Jasper were out of the door before could blink, little Alice not far behind them.

Rosie and I just shrugged wondering what it would be like to get that kind of reaction and walked into the kitchen.

We gasped in unison. I had been expecting a nice little meal prepared, but this was practically heaven.

Plates of basically everything covered the huge table. Platters filled high with extras and treats lined the table making a magnificent feast.

I was gob smacked.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett were already sat at the table almost inhaling the food like there was no tomorrow. Rose quickly joined, it tasted better than it looked and smelt put together and that was a serious accomplishment.

"Emmett, seriously, take more please, you've been looking thin lately." Bella said. Rose and I turned shocked and looked at her in shock. Emmett was like a bear, huge and muscular, but Bella was fully serious.

"Don't worry, Bells. I was just taking a breather and hey I don't want to have to skip dessert."

Dessert? She had made more.

"Told ya so." Alice was smiling aver and me and Rose and Bella shot her a questioning look. Alice just shook her head and scooped some more food into her mouth.

"Dessert, right, I forgot. Who wants what? Or do you want more of this?" she looked worried but luckily Jasper cut in.

"Nah, Bells, we'll have dessert now. I don't think we could eat another bite of this delicious food."

That seemed to work.

"Okay, how about I sort this lot and you guys go let that settle and I'll call you back for dessert?" Em, Alice and Jasper seemed to understand something in that and immediately walked out, Rose following behind too.

"Um...Edward?" Jasper called.

"Yeah?"

"Trust me unless you want to be trampled get out of the kitchen, dude." He sounded serious so I did as he said shutting the door behind me.

"Good choice. Bella can get a little, out of control, in the kitchen like when she cooks. Its best for everyone if we just leave her to it." I nodded bewildered.

"Seriously, I offered to help once. She totally lost it when I did something, god, she was like this close to exploding." He said with his fingers not even a millimetre apart. I believed them now hearing the sounds from the kitchen.

"Its not like she's violent or anything." Alice explained, "it's like she goes into a trance, everything has its place, and she doesn't realise she's putting everything in it until it's done, unless someone gets in the way. Don't worry though it's usually done in seconds." She smiled beginning a countdown on her fingers. Just as she got to one, Bella shouted from the kitchen again telling us it was ready.

"See?" Alice said.

I laughed.

Again I want prepared for what I saw when I walked into the kitchen.

Three kinds of cakes, trifles, and muffins and cookies were all placed on the same table that had been cover in food and cups and plates just five minutes before.

Bella was perfect, Bella is perfect. I watched again while she fussed over everyone, hardly taking a bite for herself when I realised. I could get used to this, I wanted to get used to it. Bella in all her beauty lighting up my life every day, I wanted that. I loved that thought and realised I loved Bella.

* * *

><p><em>So review if you want (I hope you do .x.) Plus thanks to the amazing Miss May for typing this up, its up to her when the next chapters come through, thanks again. Hayley .x.<em>


	4. Confessions

_Hey as you know i own nothing but the plot .x. And a huge thanks to all who read and reviewed or just added the story to favourites or alerts, it means a lot and I really like hearing what you think about it .x._

_Sorry this chapters really short! _

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

I felt better now that I had done all that. I had cooked and cooked for hours and had been rewarded greatly.

I loved watching basically my family enjoy their food. Especially Rose and Edward. Ah... Edward. He looked great of course. He laughed along with any jokes said during the meal and put in a few of his own. It was too easy to like him, after seeing him smile reassuringly at me and looking up to see him looking at me. That was when I thought that maybe he liked me back, but ugh it was impossible – he was gay. Then when he had complemented my cooking I realised was way over my head, I was in love. Jesus the Gods were twisted. I was in love with a gay guy.

Finally I was left to clear away the mess. I didn't mind, half the time I didn't realise I was doing anything.

Then I walked out and contemplated just running back up to my room, but Ali stopped all that.

"Good Bella your here." She stood up with Jasper and ushered me into a seat. I took it and waited.

Her and Jazz stood in front of us all and nodded together.

"Well, you all know me and Jazz have been going out since high school and well, we're getting married!" Ali practically screeched the last part as she held out her dainty hand that had huge rock on it.

I was shocked and surprisingly jealous.

1. She hadn't told me

And

2. My little sister was getting married and I didn't even have a boyfriend for Christ sake.

But Ali _was_ my little sister and I knew Jasper made her happy. I had to put on a brave face for a while. I knew Ali needed me now, so I'd be happy for her.

"Congratulations guys!" I said hugging them both and hoping they realised I was seriously happy for them. I knew Ali would know how I felt, but no one else had to.

"Thanks Bells." She said giving me a special hug, yep, she knew.

I got an idea then.

"Alice, we are soo having a party tomorrow, I'll sort it all out, but you and Rose can pamper each other. Boys you are helping me."

Rose and Alice cheered, but the guys looked plain scared.

Later I let it all out. I was so mad at myself for feeling like this it just made me cry harder. I just hoped Ali would understand, and I was glad she had a huge wardrobe to drown out the sound, also I hoped that Edward was already asleep, I didn't want to keep him up with my bawling. It sucked to be an overly emotional woman.

When my tears stopped I made a truce with myself. I had to get over Edward and find a man, well, at least as soon as the torrential rain stopped.

Then at around one o'clock I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>So review if you want (I hope you do .x.) Plus thanks to the amazing Miss May for typing this up, its up to her when the next chapters come through, thanks again. Hayley .x.<em>


	5. Party

_Hey as you know i own nothing but the plot .x. And thanks to all who read and reviewed, I really like hearing what you think about it .x._

_Hope this longer chapter makes up for the shorter last one .x._

* * *

><p><strong>Party<strong>

**E POV**

I didn't know why but Bella was upset when Alice said they were engaged. She looked jealous of something maybe she was in love with Jasper too.

It would be just my luck. I had hoped to ask if she was okay after the couple's confession but she went up to bed before I could.

I tried to follow soon after, but I couldn't bring up my nerve to knock on her door. Then when I got in bed I could hear her muffled crying and I just felt so bad. I figured with the size of Alice's wardrobe I'd be the only one to hear her. But by the time I'd worked up enough courage to check on her, she had fallen asleep.

I had knocked and pushed the door open slightly to see, but there she was looking really cute sleeping. Then I'd gone back to bed and fallen asleep.

I was woken by someone banging on my door.

"Edward, get up or I'll send Bella in with a water gun." I was immediately awake when called that.

"Okay Emmett, but WHY?" I looked at the clock it was eight o'clock in the morning.

"Bella's rules. We have to sort this party out c'mon. She already got Jasper started."

I was getting dressed as he said this, but I felt and alarming piece of anger when he said Jasper was with Bella. What if he liked Bella back; I was stressing over Bella too much. She liked Jasper I had to get over it.

Then we headed downstairs to complete chores. Stuff was everywhere, and Jasper was precariously holding Bella on his shoulder while she put something on the wall. They were both laughing. I felt the anger again, but I realised what it was this time. I was jealous. He turned around then and I had to stop myself from saying something. If Bella liked him I couldn't do anything about it. Even if he was engaged. I just smiled.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Right, well, I'll probably be in the kitchen a lot, but you guys have to fix the house up. I know we started a bit in here, but that was just some pictures." She gestured to funny pictures of Alice and Jasper and smiled.

"The party will be through here."

I still hadn't seen the full house, but I could guess that there was still a great deal that I would only find anyway. It was like a castle, secret doorways and rooms that you only know about if you made the place.

We followed Bella into what could only be describe as a huge hall. It was like a scene from a film and you could imagine how it would have been years ago with people waltzing and dancing round like a scene from a fairytale. It was amazing.

"Jasper, do you want the party in here or somewhere else? I know there are only six of us, but you know how Ali loves the fairytale type of things; I was thinking it would fit."

Jasper and Emmett looked exactly how I imagined I did. Then Jasper turned to Bella.

"It's perfect. Ali will love it and so will I. But how come we've never seen this before?"

She smiled.

"Well, me and Alice didn't want you thinking we were rich or anything like that back then so we just pretended we had a big house. But because of the trees and the fact that we hardly use a quarter of the house you can't tell it used to be a, um, castle." She was bright red now and looked lovely. It suited her, the castle, she was like a princess.

"Bella that was years ago though and what do you mean you hardly live in quarter of the house?" Emmett asked. "Wait. Just how big is this, uh, castle? And what do you mean you didn't want us to think you were rich?"

"Oh crap, well, I'm guessing Jasper already knows since he's marrying Alice." Jasper nodded looking uncomfortable. "Well, we are kind of rich. But when we started school we wanted to fit in and make real friends, not ones that thought it would get them somewhere if they were our friends. Plus we thought it might upset you if you knew how much money we had. Well the house it's got a few acres around it and if you want I could give you a tour of it tomorrow, but please don't get like upset or anything please were not snobs or anything."

"Bella, why would we be upset? Don't worry about it. I understand." She looked releived as Emmett said this. I nodded too.

"Oh Emmett, Jasper. Now you both know I can give you what our parents left in their wills."

The both looked gob smacked.

"I would've given it to you straight away if you had needed it. We just, we wanted you to hear it from us first."

She looked worried that they'd be offended or something.

"Bella chill, we still understand but um you seem nervous. How much did they leave us?"

"Um, 2 each."

"£200 each." He said smiling.

"£2 million."

Jasper actually fainted. Emmett was just in shock.

"Oh My God! Jasper. Is he okay?"

She looked so scared and frantic that I laughed.

"Don't worry it's just shock. He'll wake up in a second. But Emmett you may need to slap him or throw water at him. Seriously."

I'd seen it on TV somewhere the different versions of shock.

Bella put on a look of determination then and slapped Emmett across the face. It was funny because suddenly they both screamed at the same time.

"Owwww, ouch, ouch, ouch."

And "Jesus Emmett I'm soo sorry."

The screaming seemed to wake Jasper up and he seemed comically puzzled. I just burst out laughing.

They turned to glare and me. I shut up.

"Are you serious Bella? £2 million each?"

She nodded.

"Okay, but now it's just bugging me. How rich are you? If were just friends of the family and we get £2 million each."

"Um very. Fine. Alice has spent more than me on clothes and stuff, but we each have around 20ish."

Now it was my turn to go into shock. She could be a princess.

"I knew, I shouldn't have said anything come on. We have to sort this party out. Forget I said anything."

_Later_

Now it looked even more like a scene from a fairytale. Bella had set up lights and music, hell she'd even sorted a table of nibbles and punch. She just didn't know that Emmett had spiked it with 2 bottles of vodka.

Then she had sent us to wash up and get changed. On entering our rooms - Jasper had been sent to Emmett's, we each found amazing tuxes and stuff which would fit amazingly with the fairytale theme. Once Bella had inspected us, she had told us to go play on Mario kart and to not even dare to so much as get a hair on the suits. We were too scared not to.

Then she disappeared into Alice's room.

**B POV**

The guys and the ballroom looked great; they'd done a really good job.

After inspecting everything again and getting the guys changed I finally went to see my baby sister.

"Oh honey you look beautiful." She did. I had told Rose the theme but made her swear not to tell Alice, or to show her the dresses. She'd agreed.

"Thanks Rosie." I said smiling.

"It's okay, but don't forget we need to look nice too. Go and shower while I fix my hair."

Alice just smiled and followed me into the bathroom.

"Thank you so much for this Bella. And you will find someone trust me." I smiled, she knew me so well.

"Thanks Ali, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm so happy for you guys I just hope this party shows it. I'm sorry I wasn't as supportive yesterday, maybe the party will make up for that too. I hope you like it."

"Hey, its okay don't worry about it. You don't need to apologise or anything. And trust me knowing you I'll love the party."

We hugged smiling at each other and then she left as I had a shower.

Then we all finished makeup and hair and I got the dresses.

I had found them before Ali and Jazz got here and surprisingly they were perfect fits for me, her and Rose. They fit perfectly with the fairytale theme too. Each ball gown was modest, but Ali's was as though it was made just for this and matched her ring too.

Both of them gasped as I bought them out and I smiled.

**E POV**

(Beep Beep)

"Oh hey I just got a text from Bella." Jasper said pulling out his phone.

**From: Bella**

**Hey leave your phones in here and get in the ballroom now. If you so much as stand near the food I will kill you. Get it? GO NOW!"**

Emmett looked scared. "We should get going then."

We nodded then practically ran to the ballroom not daring to say a word.

5 minutes later a different set of doors opened and the three girls walked in.

I was immediately captivated by the beauty that is Bella. She wore a beautiful floor length gown of the most beautiful shade of green with sequins trailing along the bodice and trim.

I could hardly spare a glance for Rosie's and Ali's gowns, even if this was meant to be for Alice. All I could see was Bella, my beautiful Bella.

"Do you want to dance Bella?" the words were taken from my mouth as Emmett walked over to Bella and Jasper walked to Rosalie. That left me with Alice, who just smiled conspiratorially.

"Hey Edward. Do you know what Bella's like drunk?" she asked halfway through the dance.

"Um, no why?" I answered. She asked it like it was the most natural thing in the world, but I could sense something hidden in her features, humour maybe.

"Oh never mind, just if you ever wanted to find the hidden Bella, what she's really thinking. Ask tonight." I was totally confused. She had winked. Did she know something, that I liked Bella? Also what had she meant by 'ask tonight'? Ugh, the song ended and she pranced off to Rosalie while Emmett and Jasper got drinks with Bella getting drinks – Bella drunk.

What were they planning?

**B POV**

Emmett was practically forcing punch down my throat after the dance, Jasper just egged him on, I got suspicious but carried on drinking. They wouldn't do anything would they? Besides the drink tasted good.

I looked over and saw Edward, I smiled. _If only you weren't gay, _I thought. I could picture myself with Edward, we could be happy. But no. He was gay. My head started to get fuzzy then so I looked back at Em and Jazz. I took another drink to clear my head. I shook myself too. I should trust my friends they wouldn't try anything, nope they were great.

_ Later _

**E POV**

"Emmett, just how much booze was in that punch? She drank all of it." I couldn't believe this. I knew she'd crack soon no one could not be drunk after what I had seen go in that, and knew he'd been adding more.

"Um, well, ah I put in quite a few. Not too much but I didn't realise Jasper and Alice had too, so I'd say in around 5 minutes she'll either pass out or be totally off her head. I hope it's the latter not giving anything away but Bella's a great drunk." I grimaced. Then smiled thinking about what Al had said 'Ask tonight.' I might just see how she feels about me. At least she wouldn't remember tomorrow.

Well that's if she didn't pass out.

Just then Bella stumbled over, clumsy yet determined. She stopped right in front of me.

"Edward! Hello." She said.

"Um hey Bella are you okay?" I wasn't sure what to say.

"Edward we need to talk. Sit down." I felt like I was the drunken one now. Apart from a slight slur to her words and alcohol on her breath, if I hadn't known her true nature I would never have thought she was drunk.

I sat down and she began, and then stopped.

"Actually everyone come and listen to this. You guys should know this too." She shouted to the other guys who were chatting by the food.

Hiding grins they all came and sat round the table. _Maybe I won't ask those questions then_ I thought, just as she began.

"Guys, I love you all, but I have a confession." Hm, what could it be?

"I'm in love with a guy." She said it so confidently it broke my heart. But still, why the long glance my way. Even Alice looked puzzled at that.

"Yes, everyone I'm in love with a gay guy, I love Edward." WHAT! Wait, I'm not GAY. I wanted to scream but I was paralyzed with shock. Everyone just burst out laughing.

"Hey that's not nice guys. It's not fair for you to laugh at Edward for being gay. If he's happy then you should be too. I am even if it means I don't get to date him, I guess he is too beautiful to be straight though." I still couldn't move, but Emmett and Jasper were crying with laughter, while Alice and Rosalie just stared at me and Bella. I wasn't sure what was worse. It snapped me out of it though.

"Bella, uh, that's sweet and all but I'm not gay." I said.

"Oh Edward. Don't worry its okay that you're gay. Stop, you don't have to lie to us." She was sympathetic. Just how drunk was she?

"No Bella really! I'm not gay. I like women like you, okay. By the way I think you're beautiful too."

"So, don't you like men?" she asked a small smile on her face. I shook my head. Jasper and Emmett were still in hysterics.

Then she jumped at me.

* * *

><p><em>So review if you want (I hope you do .x.) Plus thanks to the amazing Miss May for typing this up, its up to her when the next chapters come through, thanks again. Hayley .x.<em>


	6. Help

Help!

I know people are proberably annoyed at me for not updating with a new chapter but i need help! I cant think of what shuld happen in these next few chapters, so if anyone has ideas or wants to adopt this story or something then I will be more than happy to listen and take this into account, thankyou and sorry.

Boppy.x.


	7. WAIT, WHAT?

_I own nothing and sorry for the wait .x._

* * *

><p>Well, I thought she had anyway. Looking back I remember that Jasper's laughing fit had led him to be stood just next top me, but then I remembered back to when the engagement had been announced and Bella's jealousy.<p>

So its safe to say that when I finally think I'm going to get the girl - the beautiful angel that I had been pining after ever since I got here - and after boldly opening my arms and kind of puckering my lips ( I hope seductively) as Bella moves forward still seeming to be coming my way, that when the next thing I know she's sucking the face off her sisters fiancé like she cant breathe without him that I get just a little bit confused angry and bloody upset.

So does Jasper though. . .

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, EW EW EW BELLA! WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF MEEEEEE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs practically shoving Bella into my arms - which were still bent to grab her as they had been before she ended up assaulting Jasper - and practically running to the tiny Alice and hiding - attempting to anyway - behind her.

"Wait? What happened? Why wasn't there a spark? Alice said she got sparks when she kissed Jasper so why didn't I feel sparks? Alice? Why were there no sparks?" Bella was mumbling incoherently in my arms and Alice turned to her at the same time that I did.

"Bella, what are you _talking_ about?" Alice's almost worried voice whispered as she knelt to Bella's level.

"there were no sparks Ali, you told me that when you kissed Jasper you felt sparks, why didn't I?"

"Bella, I feel sparks because I love Jasper, why did you expect sparks?" Alice asked confused.

"But, Ali, didn't you listen, I am in love! BUT THERE WAS NO SPARK! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" Bella was getting hysterical now but her words and the raw emotion in her voice brought my anger forward. How could she go from saying she loved me to being so upset about not feeling a spark when she kissed _Jasper_? I actually think my heart coated itself in ice when I heard her tiny little cries start. How pathetic was this bitch. It felt like she had just gone at my heart with a chainsaw and she was crying because she hadn't felt a spark when she kissed her freaking _sisters fiancé_!

I knew how pathetic I looked but I couldn't help but get to my feet, not caring that it meant dropping Bella to the floor, and then fake-calmly began making my way to the door. I was a man and men shouldn't cry, at least that's what I was telling myself as I made my way past a stunned Rosalie and Emmett.

Unfortunately I hadn't gotten very far when I could hear Bella's cries hitch up a notch, getting louder.

"I love him Allie, WHY DIDN'T I FEEL _ANYTHING?"_ She sounded so heartbroken in that moment that I felt myself turning before I even realised, but I stopped myself before I could actually take a step back towards her. She didn't want me there anyway, she was probably just using me to get a reaction from Jasper.

A quiet overcame the room and I knew that even without being able to hear her, that Alice would be speaking now, in hushed but shocked whispers, hoping that what her sister was saying wasn't what she thought. However I wasn't prepared for Bella's next shout. It totally froze me in the doorway and had me looking back . . .

* * *

><p><em>Thankyou for caring enough to wait, it means a lot and I am sooo unbelievably sorry for how long it took for this to get done, I wont lie and say that I was ill or anything, I take full responsibility for this and apologise, I am crap at finishing things so thankyou thankyou thankyou for being patient and coming back, I really am glad and will try as hard as I can to get the next chapter up ASAP! Boppy.x.<em>


	8. The morning after

_Hello again, thanks for coming back, and thanks for such a positive responce to the story so far Boppy.x._

* * *

><p>"He's gay isn't he; he lied to me after all! Allie how could he? That's it, I'm renouncing myself from men, and I've given up. IM NOW GAY PEOPLE! . . . Pst, Alice, Edwards a rubbish kisser too!" None of the conversation made any sense at all. Jasper obviously wasn't gay, he'd just asked her own sister to marry him, and where did the whole renouncing men come from, had jasper messed her up that much? And when had she ever kissed me? Never. No matter how much I had wished otherwise . . . Unless she actually thought it was me that she had just kissed, she <em>was <em>pretty drunk, but wait that would mean that she didn't love Jasper . . . And she _did_ love me . . . _Bella _loved_ me_ . . . Bella Swan was _in love _with _me_!

It looked like Alice and everyone else had reached the same conclusion just at the same time as I had, but they hadn't been as euphorically distracted as I had.

All that could be heard was Alice and Jaspers shouts competing with the loud guffaws coming from Rosalie and Emmett and if you listened carefully you could still hear Bella's broken hearted cries and promises of abstinence from the male species.

Myself, I wasn't doing much of anything really. I felt frozen but I could feel a stupid grin stretching across my face and a ridiculous victory whoop rising in my chest. As I heard Alice and Jasper shouting what I had already put together in my head aloud at Bella the joy totally - and alcohol that I had drunken before all of this - completely took over.

The next thing I realised was that I had somehow managed to get the still crying Bella into my arms and dance around the room shouting incoherent victory songs and everyone else was silent - awkward - . . .

_-_-_-_ the next day _-_-_-_

I don't think any of us really remember much after me dancing round the room the next day, myself all I could remember is giving Bella a simple but effective explanation that I think she only half understood before I ended up kissing her like she was the very air that kept me alive and she was kissing me back with the same passion and excitement. I think that the kiss more than anything managed to make her realise that she had seriously misunderstood _something_ and now that it had been sorted I didn't think that either of us was going to be able to keep our hands off each other for long.

But that had been last night and now, the other side of the water bed that me and Bella had both collapsed onto last night - both dressed thank you - was empty, and I was alone. I could hear no movement from the bathroom or anywhere else in the house.

Bella wasn't here, something wasn't right, and the hangover threatening to overwhelm me right now just about persuaded me that maybe it _had _all just been some huge mistake . . . Bella wasn't coming back to me, she had been drunker than everyone else last night, she didn't love me, I was alone, again . . .

_**Bella POV**_

My head was killing me and I felt strangely and ridiculously warm, too warm, I rolled over to try and find a something cool and got the weightless feeling everyone got just before they hit the ground during a fall. I heard the muffled thump as my body hit the floor but the wood was cool and my head was too muggy to actually care that I was now lying on the floor . . .

The next time I woke up it was to some kind of gruff cry/throat clearing that I recognised as the male version of crying from when Emmett had had an accident involving an angry Jasper a hammer and something that of Emmett's that men seemed to treasure beyond anything else if you get what I mean, needless to say that Emmett had been making this weird noise and clutching his crotch for about half an hour before gaining composure and going after Jasper with a crazed look that still scared me to think about. But anyway, why was a guy crying again and why was I so goddamned cold and for that matter why did my head hurt like someone had tried to cave it in?

I realised that I was in fact lying on the floor with a bed next to me, I must have fallen out at some point during the night, but this wasn't my bed and it didn't explain the headache or the crying. I looked up and realised that this was the room that I had put Edward in and it was him making the gruff cries sat hunched over on one side of the bed. My head hurt too much to be able to process what all of this meant. All I could really manage was a feeble whisper.

"Edward?" my voice sounded horrible and scratchy but his head whipped around like I had shouted through a megaphone.

"Bella!" he shouted a ridiculous smile breaking up across his face and all signs of tears and distress melting off his face. Then suddenly he was hugging me and I was on thee bed and I realised he was _comfy_ and so so warm. I could stay there for ever.

Then coherent thought crept back into my head and I was suddenly able to realise that this was definitely not how I was meant to wake up in the morning.

As much as I hated to I pulled back from Edwards embrace so that I could at least see his face.

"Edward. Why am I in your room?" my voice was still scratchy and I could feel my face inflame as I realised that I stunk of alcohol and was in what appeared to be one of Edwards shirts.

He looked at me and his eyes showed that his mind was clearing too, and then the most adorable blush crept into his cheeks and I had the insane urge to kiss his cheeks.

"Bella, err, um . . . How much do you remember from last night?" he looked down embarrassed and I followed his eyes and saw a very naked chest. My face went a colour I'm not sure was even meant to be possible and I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out.

"we err, we didn't, y'know _do_ anything uh did we?" I was pretty sure my whole body was blushing a deep crimson now and I couldn't seem to tear my face from Edward's chest.

"No! No! Bella, we didn't do anything like _that! _You were drunk and we kissed so I can understand and I'm not wearing my shirt but you are and you look so beautiful, but no, we didn't I wouldn't take advantage like that, but I wanted, I didn't! . . . Oh crap, now you think I'm a creepy loser and I sound like a perverted freak and you probably think I'm a weirdo and oh God save me!" he was almost shouting now and once I processed his words I couldn't stop the giggle that burst from my lips.

"Edward! Shh . . ." he seemed to freeze and that more than anything allowed me to take my eyes from his still very naked chest and look up into his eyes.

"Edward its all okay. Just explain why I am wearing your shirt and am in your room, please?" he nodded collecting himself.

"Uh, Alice helped you get changed but you wanted my shirt to wear, so yeah and we were um kissing afterwards and you wanted to stay in here so you did. Err, yeah." it took me a moment too understand what he was saying but when I did u could feel the blush return with a vengeance. I had asked for Edward shirt and been too drunk too even get changed by myself. Also I couldn't remember anything after a the few first drinks last night, never mind not remembering kissing Edward. I had wanted that for so long and I couldn't even remember it now it had happened, thoughts of kissing Edward had me looking up at his lips. But he wasn't finished.

"Bella I promise I wasn't trying to take advantage or anything I mean yeah I wanted to kiss you, I mean I have since I met you, but . . ." he kept rambling and all I could think of was that we had kissed and he said he wanted it, so without really thinking I went to shut him up the only way my still slightly drunk brain could think of. I closed my eyes, tilted my head up and kissed him and I was sure as hell was going to remember this one.

* * *

><p><em>Thankyou for reading, I mean no offence to anyone in this, but please review if yoou have any comments whatsoever, even if its that you didn't like it, or thought that something could do wwith being changed - especially typos - so please let me know and thankyou for reading Boppy.x.<em>


End file.
